


In the Aftermath of War

by emptymasks



Series: to love a king [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, it could be read as any pairing you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stand alone, / Charred earth littered with fugacious faces,  / The inevitability of it all creates a labyrinthine lamentation.  / And then you see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath of War

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, it's so long since I posted the first part of this. I'm sorry it's is so late.  
> (it doesn't have to be about barduil if you don't want it to be)

 

You stand alone,  
Charred earth littered with fugacious faces,  
The inevitability of it all creates a labyrinthine lamentation.  
And then you see him.

And the floods break through,  
And as they wash over you and cascade down your face  
They create streams of relief and drive away the dirt and the blood and the grime;  
And before you can think he is in your arms.

And when you pull his head away,  
Blond tresses sticking to the sweat adoring his slender face,  
The cadence in your ears grows loud,  
And you feel your body sag at the cynosure, and  
The pain.

 

_to love a king part ii – in the aftermath of war  // rebecca p (emptymasks)_

 


End file.
